12. His Butler, Forlorn
This page is about Episode 12 of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Elizabeth remembers the past, and comments that she wants to make him smile again. She then moves her head in the same manner as the puppet-like man. Elsewhere in the manor, Ciel and Sebastian banter for a bit, until they hear the music and song of the puppet-like man. Several of the dolls break into the room. Sebastian notes that they're being controlled by the song, and he proceeds to sing it, stopping the dolls, and allowing him to eliminate them. They try to leave, but the puppet-like man tells them Ciel is already his master's property, because of the ring Ciel wears, as the Shard of Hope is something his master gives to those who will become dolls. However, Sebastian leaves with Ciel anyway. When they land on a bridge, Ciel slaps Sebastian, angrily questioning if he'd done his job of solving the kidnapping case. However, Sebastian points out that the contract comes first, which is why he has to prioritize Ciel's safety over any orders given to him. He then shares that he had already search the entire main part of the mansion, meaning Elizabeth must be in the sealed tower just off of it. Pluto has led Grelle to the tower, and his barking attracts the attention of Ciel and Sebastian. Both Pluto and Grelle dive to hug Sebastian, with Pluto succeeding and Grelle finally notices that Pluto is a devil dog. Sebastian comments that the seal on the door can only be opened by such a dog, which he does by transforming into his dog form. Inside the tower, they enter a small room and find Elizabeth. She asks if he liked his gift, and the puppet-like man's voice is heard again, while he manipulate's Elizabeth's body into the air and forces her to attack Ciel with an axe. Sebastian saves Ciel, and asks Grelle if he can see what she's doing, but he refuses to help, worried that he might get hurt. However, when Sebastian presses, he becomes excited that Sebastian is asking him for a favor. Grelle cuts with his scissors, and Sebastian notices that she was being moved by puppet strings. He catches them in his strings, and Sebastian asks what he's made of. Sebastian then kicks the axe up into him, freeing them from his strings, and knocks him in the head. Grelle then reveals that the puppet-like man's name is Drocell Keinz, and that his soul had been seized by the Shinigami five years ago. Sebastian speculates that a temporary soul was used to reanimate his body by someone. Elizabeth regains consciousness and she states that she wants to throw a birthday party for Ciel, which he agrees to. Drocell states that it's not over yet, and he goes to report the incident to his master, even with his stuffing falling out of his head. He leads them to where his master is at in the manor, and they find that Pluto has already been subdued by the man. The master greets them, apologizing for Drocell's incompetence. Ciel, angered by the man's remarks, goes to attack him, but the "man" sitting in the chair is actually a stuffed doll, and a small puppet is shown to be the one talking for the "man." He then takes off, but Sebastian doesn't follow, because the one controlling the puppet isn't in the vicinity. They leave the manor, and Grelle tries to get his kiss from Sebastian, but he dodges. When he says he'll take revenge for Angelina's murder, Grelle takes off. Elsewhere, Abberline reviews Ciel's case file, and comments that it's his 13th birthday, but Randall says he wouldn't be happy about his birthday, which makes Abberline sad for Ciel. The Phantomhive household, Paula and Elizabeth celebrate Ciel's birthday, which includes him finding the Shard of Hope in his Christmas pudding. This pleases Elizabeth, saying that he can find happiness again. After the party, Sebastian reports that the mansion Drocell was using had belonged to Duke Mandalay, who had been committed, meaning that he was unrelated to the case. Outside, the small puppet that had escaped runs to Angela, who repeats what he says, breaks him, and throws him to the river below. Characters in order of appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Middleford *Sebastian Michaelis *Drocell Keinz *Pluto *Fred Abberline *Grelle Sutcliffe *Lord Randall *Tanaka *Maylene *Finnian *Bardroy *Paula *Angela Category:Episodes